Zim the Irken slayer
by Dsman
Summary: Zim has been on earth for so long he has finally found happiness but what happens when it's gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Friday, no clouds lingered in the sky not even over the skool. Inside though was a different story. Inside the class of Ms Bitters, no one was paying attention to her as she wrote on the black bored about the suns rays killing people. Then again the same could be said about Ms Bitters who was secretly paying attention to the chaos behind her.<p>

Dib threw a very heavy book at Zim who caught it then placed it inside his bag as he would read it later. Zim then tossed what Dib assumed was a marble until it exploded covering him in a sticky substance. Dib found his movement impeded by this unknown deterrent.

"Zim you alien bastard what evil alien technology is this?" demanded Dib.

"How should I, Zim know what that stuff is, All I did was procure it from the underside of the tiny tables" said Zim.

"Wait what! You used chewed gum that's gross your moronic loser" said Dib.

Zim stood up which was when Ms. Bitters turned around because she knew he was about to rant.

**"Worm baby Dib, slience says Zim the mighty and I shell...**ah forget it" said Zim.

Then to everyone's surprise Zim sat down with a book to read. Everyone was shocked and confused as this was the 10th time this week he had stopped in mid rant not to mention the times he did not rant. All this month Zim had been acting stranger then normal. Dib was pretty sure he was up to something.

"Here worm baby Dib, this will free you" said Zim holding out a canister.

Sara the only girl who liked Dib seeing as she had a crush on him took the canister from Zim. She sprayed the gun which froze and broke away.

**Ring! Ring!**

The last bell of the day rang telling everyone to go home. Zim picked up his bag then walked out the door without a noticed something that really confused him. Zim was not wearing his PAK. Once Dib was free from the gum he tan to catch Zim. Dib was surprised to find Zim staring into a puddle of water. Zim had a look in his eyes that Dib never thought to see upon his face. It was surrender! Dib ran all the way home and right into Gaz.

"What the bloody hell is your problem fat head!" snarled Gas as she punched him.

"Oof...my head is not that big and something is wrong with Zim" said Dib.

"I should care why?" asked Gaz who was playing her game slave.

"Because he must be planing something big that's why" said Dib.

"Doubt it, he over thinks everything but if he kept it simple he would have conquered the earth the first time" said Gaz.

"No that can't be it, let me think" said Dib.

Gaz rolled her eyes as she walked away.

**3 hours later.**

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! **

Dib opened the door to revel Zim and Gir who had a bag.

**"Have you come to surrender to my superior skills?" **demanded Dib.

"Is little Gaz here I wish to speak to her" said Zim.

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me" said Dib.

"Dib if you don't make yourself scarce, hunting mystery losers you will never do again" said Gaz.

Dib moved to the end of the room.

"What the bloody heel do you want Zim?" asked Gaz.

"Um would you take GIR for me?" asked Zim.

"How long do you plan on being gone?" asked Gaz.

"I don't know, maybe forever, he likes pig and making pancakes" said Zim.

"Ok sure, he's the only one who doesn't bug me" said Gaz.

GIR was clinging to Zim's leg refusing to budge. Zim prayed GIR off him then pushed him inside. GIR tossed himself into a corner. Gaz poked GIR but received no response which only slightly worried her.

"Interesting they are both acting strange, it must be apart of their plan" said Dib.

Gaz punched Dib into the far wall then went to her room.

**3 weeks earlier **

"So Almighty Tallest I have sent to you important earth information, what do you think of my plan?" asked Zim cheerfully.

**"Zim we hate you, your a pathetic excuse of Irken life, earth is to be your grave seeing as it's a planet set in the middle of no fucking where"** screamed Red.

"Oh i under stand, as of right now sir **there **is no **possible **way we could claim the the earth" said Zim with a wink.

Purple held up Zim's notes then in a quick frenzy tore the papers to shreds. Zim's jaw dropped when Red stomped on them for good measure.

"But why I've been your most loyal subject" stammered Zim.

**"Your also way to stupid to take a hint, hello Restaurant world, the place we sent you falls into black hole for 20 years at a time!" **shouted Red.

"Oh don't forget smelly!" said Purple.

"You gave me a special SIR bot!" said Zim.

"GIR special!" cheered GIR.

"Nope it's just a defective SIR bot with trash from my waste basket" said Red.

Zim was speechless, he did not know what to say.

"Oh hey don't ever call us again" said Purple.

**On the Irken space ship.**

"Good now Zim will finally leave us alone, we should have did that a long time ago" said Purple.

**"I want this shit cleaned up and destroyed!"** shouted Red who tossed more papers around.

A single piece of paper floated under some computers where both those who worked there and the cleaning crew missed.


	2. Chapter 2 People Learn

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later.<strong>

"Dude I still can't believe the government actually gave you credit for the discovery of alien life" said Allen.

**"I told you, I told you all" **ranted/laughed Dib.

"Just because you were right once does not mean your right all the time" said Sara.

"How many times do I need to apologize for thinking your Uncle was big foot." said Dib.

"You also attacked though in your defense those were some supernaturally big feet" said Allen.

"I'll stop bring it up when you apologize in the way most satisfying to me" said Sara.

Dib looked at Sara his girlfriend of 3 years then understood what she meant. He kissed her quickly.

"Later tonight I promise" said Dib.

"Guys come on, stop forcing your PDA on those of us single" groaned Allen.

"Hey why did Gaz break up with you?" asked Sara.

"You should avoid coming to the house, she nearly killed the mail man just for having the same name" said Dib.

"Let's see, I called her a crazy hormonal bitch, ruined a picture of a pig, stole her panties and insulted that stupid dog of hers" said Allen.

"Don't ever mess with that dog" said Dib.

"Do you have a death wish?" asked Sara.

"I know but my luck is good right now" said Allen.

After walking for another 10 minutes Dib and Sara broke away from Allen as they were in front of Dib's house. Sara was staying over or dinner. Dib stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something for the first time in 5 yeas.

"Zim what the fuck are doing in my house!" demanded Dib.

"Oh shit Zim's an alien!" said Sara.

Zim ignored them content to read his book.

"Zim you better answer me now!" demanded Dib.

Zim stood up towering over Dib in his muscular glory.

"What do you want, I am trying to read" said Zim.

"I...I just wanted to know if you could um hand me the sugar!" laughed Dib nervously.

"Zim thinks you are a strange worm baby child even more then when we first met" said Zim handing Dib the sugar.

"Are those real?" asked Sara.

"Are what real?" asked Zim.

"These, are they real?" asked Sara touching Zim's abs.

"Yes those are Zim's muscles produced by rigorous exercise, um do I know you?" asked Zim.

"We were in the fifth grade together, I'm Sara.

"Ah yes, you sat behind Dib, must have been hard to learn with sch a large mass blocking your sight" said Zim.

"Fuck you!" said Dib.

"Dib I am not the homosexual but if I was, o would not be my type so no thanks" said Zim.

Sara laughed at Dib's expression and Zims seriousness. The garage door opened to allow Professor Membrane, Gaz and GIR entry. The last two carried bags.

"Hello little Gaz, ooph!, Nice to see you as well GIR" said Zim.

"Yeah Zim back, Zim back, You eat pancakes" said GIR who was still hugging Zim.

"Hey Zim are those real?" asked Gaz trying not look impressed by Zim's muscles.

"Yes produced by daily work out" said Zim.

"Zim you are taller then Almighty Tallest, you Alpha tallest, you lead Irken empire now" said GIR.

"No GIR earth is our home now, here we stay" said Zim.

"Ok then GIR make pancakes, all kinds" said GIR running around he room.

"Why am I the only one surprised to see Zim in our house?" asked Dib.

"Da told you last night ass face" said Gaz punching him into a wall.

"Oh that hurt, where was I?" asked Dib.

"Being an idoit, Dad even told you that this is why your famous for the discovery of aliens" said Gaz.

"Gaz, GIR seams different what changed?" asked Zim.

"I gave him an upgrade, I got rid of some useless components" said Gaz.

"Me make pancakes with Gaz now" said GIR.

"Uh Gaz had GIR said anything about why I left?" asked Zim.

"Not a whole lot, mostly bits and pieces" said Gaz.

"Evey time I asked he attacked me with a lasers" said Dib.

"Because he hates your guts" said Gaz.

"So Zim where have you been?" asked Dib.

"I went to a military base, told them the mighty Dib Membrane bested me one to many times so I was there to turn my self in" said Zim.

"I beat the alien scum bag, I prevented the invasion!" laughed Dib."Yes it would have been one hell of an invasion to" sighed Zim sarcastically

Dib stopped cheering to look at Zim in confusion.

"As a government experiment Zim will be staying with us for an undisclosed amount of time" said Professor Membrane

"Does that mean we'll actually get to spend time together?" asked Gaz hopefully.

"Of course my little sugar plumb" said Professor Membrane.

"**Pancakes! pancake! pancakes!"** screamed GIR.

GIR ran into the dinning room setting the food down then back into the kitchen for more. Dib sat down in a seat looking bored.

"Hey planetoid that's GIR's spot, more or die!" growled Gaz.

"Oh please it's just a seat, jeez" said Dib.

Zim sat down in a seat offered by Gaz who did it without knowing why. As Dib stuffed a pancake in his mouth, Gaz menacingly punched her open hand. Zim tired a pink pancake that tasted like strawberry's. Sara shook her head knowing that this would not end well. GIR's hand turned into a two pronged device which shocked Dib causing him to spasm from the seat which GIR took. Gaz proudly patted GIR on the head.

"you don't follow your own advice do you?" asked Sara.

"Ha ha very funny" said Dib sarcastically.

"Yes it is quite amusing" said Zim.

"He gave advice to who?" asked Gaz,

"Al...er Alvin! he was giving advice to Alvin um Hermickle about ghost hunting" said Sara.

"That lie sucked" said Zim.

Gaz had Sara by her throat while bearing her teeth menacingly.

"Truth now or die!" growled Gaz.

"It was Allen, he told us he insulted GIR, ruined a pig picture, called you a crazed hormonal bitch, stole your panties and Dib told him he should not have insulted GIR" said Sara.

Gaz threw Sara into a wall.

**"He fucking stole my under where!, now I want to mangle his body!"** shirked Gaz.

"Little Gaz would you like help extracting your revenge?" asked Zim.

"Are you going to help me?" asked Gaz.

Zim just gave her a wicked smile that made her heat up.


	3. Chapter 3 Skool and Revenge

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>"Looking behind him as he ran, Allen no longer saw the crazed she devil known as Gaz. He bumped into students not looking as he ran right into Zim's broad chest. Zim latched on to him then spun him toward the entrance where Gaz slowly stalked him. Another side note was that her fury and joy blew out the surrounding lights giving her a sharp toothed grin.<p>

"Please man help a brother out!" begged Allen.

"Zim has no brothers, plus you attacked the honer of Little Gaz who would like it back, I shell enjoy watching your punishment" said Zim.

When Zim first entered the skool everyone who had been in class with him 5 years ago knew who he was. One minor problem with that was some of the them were Allen's friends, one of which was sanding next to the water fountain. They remembered what water did to Zim. One brave fool tossed water on Zim only to his dismay it did no harm.

"Zim has grown immune to the flesh boiling agony of water" said Zim before punching the guy into a locker.

Gaz started teaching Allen some very important tips in a manner most unpleasant.

**Sometime after.**

"Today students we shell talk about the iron maiden, do any of you idiots know what it is?" asked Ms Bitters.

**Knock! Knock! knock!**

Ms. Bitters opened the door to find Zim standing in the hall.

"What do you want!" hissed Ms Bitters.

"Zim has reason to believe that he is in your class" said Zim.

Ms. Bitters took the note, reading the information before speaking once more.

"Empty seat, sit down now!" said Ms Bitters.

"Still on earth I see" said Zim.

"How long have you known?" asked Ms Bitters.

"When Zim saw your forked tongue and hatred or light" said Zim.

"So where have you been Irken?" asked Ms Bitters.

"Zim has been in a military facility for the last 5 years, I told them Dib beast beat me" said Zim.

Dib could hear the conversation between Zim and Ms Bitters and knew this would be his only chance to learn why Zim left.

"So tell me, why would a mighty Irken conquer just surrender himself?" asked Ms. Bitters.

"Zim was fooled, there was no invasion plan, earth is where Zim has been banished" said Zim.

"Great then I don't have to leave this horrid planet" said Ms Bitters who then went back to teaching her class.

Dib raised his hand.

"What now Dib?" asked Ms Bitters.

"What exactly are you?" asked Dib.

"6 months detention, another 6 if you speak again" said Ms Bitters.

**After school.**

Allen was still in pain from this morning, in fact he was starting to think he might need to see a doctor of some sort. Being focused on his pain he did not see a teen emerge from the darkness.

"Hey Allen I saw that beating that whore gave you" said the teen.

"What's it to ya" said Allen annoyed.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to know if you were man enough to get you power back, to teach the bitch a lesson" said the teen.

"I don't know, I'm not sure" said Allen.

The teen smiled as Allen had not said no which would have sent him on his way but a maybe which only needed a few honeyed words to break the deal.

"Look that slut needs to be taught a lesson, she needs to be reminded her place, In China a man would trade his daughter for a yak which was valuable back in the old ages, before these so called women rights if a man slept with his wife it was fine and but not if she says no it's rape" said the teen.

"What...what do you have in mind?" asked Allen.

The teen smiled.

"I think you'll love what we have planed for the whore, by the way call me Dale" said the teen.

Allen and Dale walked off into the darkness discussing the plan.


	4. Chapter 4 A dish served cold

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>Gaz was walking alone, heading down a dark alleyway. Gaz wasn't worried about being assaulted as most unsavory characters avoided what was dubbed as Gaz's turf. Gaz felt a presence so she stopped to look behind her only to find Allen.<p>

"Hey punching bag what do you think you're doing here?" demanded Gaz.

"Revenge and you better give me slut" said Allen.

"Someone grew a spine, now I get to rip it out and beat you with it" cackled Gaz.

"Not so much my pretty" laughed a sinister voice.

"Who the fuck are you!" demanded Gaz.

"Like you I'm power in human form but unlike you I wield it with ease" said the teen.

"I will destroy you" snarled Gaz.

"Bitch I've destroyed and stole power from others more powerful then you, you're a small fish in a big pond" laughed the teen.

The teen was faster than Gaz, he lifted trashcans Psychically with ease. He fired them at Gaz who was to surprised to use her powers. She was smacked around until she fell. Then Allen and two other boys tied her limbs to pipes and gagged her mouth. The demon teen handed Allen a knife.

"You may have the honor of removing her clothes" said Demon teen.

Allen grabbed Gaz's shirt collar then started cutting. Soon Gaz was completely naked. Gaz was to scared to use her powers which could only activate when she was intensely angry. One boy pulled out a camera filming her naked bound body.

"First comes humiliation, degradation, followed by death" laughed the demon teen.

"So who's first?" asked Allen.

"That would be Game-boy here" said Demon Teen.

"Bitch you probably don't remember me but I'm one of the people you stole from, you even tossed me out a window" snarled the fat kid.

He undressed slowly making Gaz feel fear, anguish, dread, and downright sick. He looked at Gaz then reached forward when a fist slammed into the side of his head. He flew 3 feet then landed with clear evidence that he was dead. The demon teen only had enough time to turn around when he was electrocuted. Allen and the other guy tried to flee but a green blur snapped the unknown males spine then hog tied Allen. To Gaz's surprise her heroes were Dib, Gir, and Zim.

"Wha...what are you going to do with me" cried Allen.

"Nothing" said Zim.

"What?" asked three voices?

"Trust me let him go" said Zim.

Zim untied Gaz's binds freeing her. Gaz could tell Zim was being gentle but she saw the evil in his eyes which told her that freeing Allen was a punishment but what kind was still unknown to her. Heat ran through Gaz's body whenever Zim accidentally made skin contact. She liked the sensation but did not recognize the feelings. It was new and scary which brought her both joy and fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Allen.

"Make you forget your name" said Zim.

"Err what?" asked Allen.

A rare thing occurred, Dib and Gaz shared a look. They knew that if Zim killed him it would be an end but to make him forget his name was the worst thing that could lose your name meant you had nothing, friends and family did not know you existed, people would avoided you, death would never take you, life would desert you, and you would never know you.

Gir wipe out his name" said Zim.

GIR started laughing then changed his arm into some stick thing that went up Allen's nose. The teens left Gir to his work. Zim put his jacket over Gaz covering her nude body. Gaz was grateful but at the same time she was disappointed as she no longer had skin contact with Zim.


	5. Chapter 5 Low Blow

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>Zim and Dib were walking through the hall together. Thy were chatting about Irkens and other aliens. Dib was excited and the Swollen Eye had to admit he was right. He was also taking notes.<p>

"There's planet full of pillows and comfortable couches seriously?" asked Dib.

"Of course though the beds are nice to, not much to conquer but it makes a nice vacation spot" said Gaz.

"So earth?" asked Dib.

"Your a backward unimportant world so far out the way your not even on maps, in fact your sector has no name" said Zim.

"How off the path are we?" asked Dib.

"There is a sector called Ass's end, if your sector was named it would be "What the fuck" as we are 40 trillion light years away from Ass's End" said Zim.

"Dude how did you not know you were being banished?" asked Dib.

"Zim has big ego though not as big as the living sun named Sunny" said Zim.

"A sun named Sunny?" laughed Dib.

"He has a dark personality" said Zim.

Dib started laughing at Zim's unintentional joke leaving the alien confused. Sara called to them as she walked over with a friend. Dib and Sara shared a kiss.

"Zim I have a question for you" said Sara.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Zim.

"Are you gay?" asked Sara.

"I assume you are talking about sexuality so my response would be that I am straight" said Zim.

"Are you dating anyone?" asked Sara.

"No why?" asked Zim.

"Hi" said the unnamed girl.

"This is my friend Lindsy, we were wondering if you would go out with us tonight on a double date, me and Dib, you and Lindsy" said Sara.

"We had a date tonight?" asked Dib.

"Well** "I'm ready** to make one **with you** if Zim says yes" said Sara.

Dibs brain grew fuzzy as he got her message. Zim was stunned to see such a message in such am innocent statement. Lindsy was looking at Zim's pants. Sara was checking her mental list to make sure she had everything.

"Of course, I have nothing better to do" said Zim.

"Good then be at McFletders at 8:30" said Sara.

Dib and Zim watched as the girls walked away. Unbeknownst to them Gaz was watching. Gaz felt another new emotion, one that made her want to beat the skank Lindsy and insert her dominance that Zim was hers. Gaz was confused as she never once used the word skank before and Zim was most definitely not hers. Gaz decided that she needed to talk to someone.

**45 minutes later.**

...so what's your diagnosis?" asked Gaz.

Gaz was talking to an older goth girl named Dove, her real name was Raven. Dove was sort of a go to for guidance that students trusted.

"Well since I know you, I don't think you'll like your condition" said Dove.

"Tell me" snapped Gaz.

"The reason you think this Lindsy is a skank is due to Jealousy which come from being infected with love" explained Dove.

"Jealous of that Skank with her long legs, large rack, blond hair, and skinny body as if" said Gaz.

"You noticed all those features because your jealous but it's not those you care about it's Zim" said Dove.

"Who the fuck cares about Zim!" screeched Gaz.

"You do because your in **love**" said Dove.

"No I'm not because I don't care" said Gaz as she left.

**8:35pm.**

Gaz walked into McFletders with her date Richboy Rich. She had threatened to beat him to death with a teddy bear if he refused. She threw him into a booth 3 down from Zim's table. She was able to make out what he was saying.

"So how long have you been friends with Sara?" asked Zim.

"3 years but I would love to be friends with benefits with you" cooed Lindsy.

"That whore!" thought Gaz.

"That's nice, hey by any chance do you have for algebra?" asked Zim.

"He's not interested in her, ha ha" thought Gaz.

"Yes but I would like to make sweet math with you" purred Lindsy.

**"Bitch I'll rip your fucking heart out and feed it to you!" **mentally screeched Gaz.

"That doesn't make sense" said Zim.

_"If I knew she would whore herself out I would have said no" _whispered Sara.

"Oh good then I'm not the only one uncomfortable" said Dib.

"Let's do me+you=a night of passion" said Lindsy.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" chanted Gaz.

Zim looked behind him to find Gaz staring daggers into Lindsy and Richboy sitting quietly. Zim did the only that made sense. He kissed Lindsy passionately. Gaz had surprise on her face as it was the only thing her body could think to do.

"He...likes her!" thought Gaz.

"Does Zim need air?" asked Sara.

"I have no idea" said Dib.

"He doesn't like me!" thought Gaz.

"While Zim and Lindsy were still Kissing Gaz ran past leaving. Did and Sara were surprised to see her. Zim had stopped kissing as he was watching her leave. Zim could tell that what he did hurt her and that she was on the verge of tears but luckily it was raining.

"What was that about?" asked Sara.

"OMG I so knew it, that freak totally has a crush on you!" gasped Lindsy.

"Gaz has a crush on Zim that's absurd" said Dib.

"What if it's not a crush what if she's actually in love with Zim" said Sara.


	6. Chapter 6 Gaz, Aliens and Random words

**Disclaimer I do not Own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>Gaz lay in her bed unmoving, she was crying which for her was something new since it wasn't out of pure joy and rage. Gaz was sure she was angry at Zim but she had no idea as to why she was, this was also knew as she normally didn't have to justify her rage. She hated all these mixed emotions as they made her feel sick and for reasons unknown to her one of them made her stupid around Zim making her judgement so cloudy she acted like an airhead. She wanted to rip out her own teeth.<p>

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

"Gaz are you in there?" called Dib.

"Go away" said Gaz.

Gaz didn't here him leave which was odd.

"Gaz you don 't sound like your self are you ok, are you sick?" asked Dib.

"No I am not sick!" said Gaz noticing her voice didn't sound like hers.

"I'm coming in!" said Dib.

"Don't you dare bobble head, if you don't get lost I'll make you head bounce!" growled Gaz.

Gaz heard Dib sigh then walk away. Gaz normal let Dib take of her when she was sick but she didn't want him to know she had been crying and she didn't want him to know she was emotionally sick. Gaz clutched her pillow close to her body for comfort. She could feel the cold creeping int her body so she pulled the blankets around her naked form. Gaz was nearly asleep when someone banged on her door.

**Knock!, Knock!, knock.**

**"What the fuck do you want!" **screamed Gaz.

"I have pancakes, pink pancakes, bacon pancakes, soda pancakes, vodka pancakes, blue pancakes, and jelly pancakes!" laughed GIR.

"Jelly?" pondered Gaz aloud.

**"Jelly!" **howled GIR.

"Jelly...jealous...Zim...**That's it I'll make Zim so fucking crazy jealous he'll come crawling to me begging for my love!"** screeched Gaz,

GIR had the strangest look on his face it was a mixture of horror, confusion and surprise. He dropped his pancakes trying to think of a good response or even one that was him. Then Gaz started laughing and GIR's eyes started to glitch going to yellow instead of red. They soon changed back to normal and he now had the most appropriate response for this.

"Er GIR's just going to uh lave now" said GIR.

**In a galaxy so far away that's not even funny.**

An Irken named Scoot was working on his monitor identifying new worlds that have yet to be conquered. He moved his hand to press a button and accidentally knocked is bread and cream off his desk. He mumbled profanity's to himself as it rolled under his monitor station. He got on the floor and stuck his hand under searching for it.

"Dam dirty piece of shit, I am Scoot a mighty Irken conquer !" mumbled Scoot.

Scoot began pulling things out from under the monitor. Money, which he put in his pocket, paper clips and pencils which he put in his desk, some Hobkin a very illegal drug which he hid in his PAK. A note that contained information how to make junk food. He was about to throw that aside when he realized what it meant.

"The gods smile on us!" cheered Scoot.

Scoot raced towards the command deck as if his life depended on it, which if the information was true then it most assuredly did. Scoot burst into the command room panting heavily. Everyone in the room turned to look at him but the Almighty Tallest gave him foul looks.

"Why are you in here and what could you possibly want! demanded Red.

Still catching his breath.

"Well talk already you short tiny loser!" sneered Purple.

"Earth has the lost formula!" cheered Scoot.

"Earth?, what is that a mud man?" asked Red.

"Earth?, nope don't know anyone named Earth" said Purple.

"Earth was the planet Zim was banished to" said Scoot.

**"How dare you speak that name you miserable room!" **roared Purple.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said scoot.

"What lost formula do you speak of?" asked Red.

Scoot handed the paper to Red. Purple watched in fascination as Red's eyes got bigger and his mouth dropped. He stared into space with a smirk on his face. Purple grabbed the paper only to salivate as he looked it over.

"Maybe we were to hasty in allowing Zim to know he was banished" said Purple.

"Who knows maybe Zim has been preparing the word for conquest, send To'ven down to earth to see where Zim's loyalties lie, he will know what to do if necessary" said Red.


	7. Chapter 7 Jealousy or Disgust

**Disclaimer I do not Own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>Zim was at his locker when everything went quiet. Knowing this to be abnormal he looked at the crowd to see which direction. He followed the crowds gaze where He saw something strange. Gaz was walking down the hall looking close to slutty. Zim's first thought was <em>what the fuck!, <em>his second _I need to go or I'll be late for class. _Gaz sauntered up to Zim batting her wyes which was pretty scary.

"Hey Zim what's up!" purred Gaz.

"I can't talk now, I got to get to class" said Zim.

Zim started walking away when the hall made a collective gasp. He turned around to find Gaz making out with another girl. Gaz eyed Zim waiting for response only to be shocked as he left. Gaz could feel her anger boiling up inside her instead she pushed it down. Zim walked into class and sat down there he heard the students talking.

"Dude did you see Gaz, She was totally sexy" said a student named Brandon.

"I want to know how long she played for the other team" said a guy named Frank.

"That was sick, she looked like a total slut" said a guy named Kevin.

"Gaz must be sick, she wouldn't normally wouldn't act like that" said Zim.

"I like her better this way, she's less of a bitch" said a girl named Jo.

Zim didn't talk anymore after that he only listened. He grew disgusted with how people were talking about Gaz but he was more disgusted with her behavior. At lunch she gave him a wide view of her panties as she sat right in front of him and kept her legs open. During Chem lab she shoved her breasts in his face as often as she could. At one point she even followed him into the men's room. Zim got so fed up he went to see Dove for advice.

"What the fuck is going on, does Gaz have a head bug?" asked Zim.

"No she has the love bug" said Dove.

"Love bug?, as in she's in love with someone?" asked Zim.

"Yeah she's in love with you" said Dove.

Zim stared at Dove. Dove stared back.

"If she loves me, then why is she flirting with every possible person" said Zim.

"To make you jealous" said Dove.

"All she is doing is making me sick, I like the angry violent person she is, not the skanky version " said Zim.

"Yeah she's taking advice from the school sluts instead of from me so I can't help. She's confused because she has never experienced love before and you kept rejecting her as the version you like so she's for drastic measures, why did you reject her anyway?" asked Dove.

"Because she deserves better, if she's with me she'll only be unhappy" said Zim.

"Shouldn't you let her decided if wants to be unhappy with you, she's mature enough to make her own choices...excluding current events" said Dove.

**Elsewhere.**

Gaz was walking down the hall when a very handsome guy came towards her. She didn't know it but he had plans for her. When he noticed him she was given a new idea on how to piss off Zim.

"Hey babe whatz up" said the guy.

"Nothing yet" said Gaz trying to contain her anger.

"So tonight me and my friends are throwing a party, you wanna come?" asked the guy.

"Sure let me check my calender" said Gaz.

_"Check my calender, what the fuck!" _thought Gaz.

"It will be a great way to make Zim Jealous" said the guy.

"What time?" asked Gaz.

_"Hook line and sinker!" _thought the guy.

The guy smiled then put his arm over Gaz. They walked down the hall together talking about the party until they reached the guys class.

**Later that night.**

Gaz walked into the party wearing a purple mini skirt and a tight tank top. She saw people dancing, making out 0r just talking. She went to the kitchen to find the host who's name she recently learned was Justin. She found him chatting with some friends. When he saw her, he waved her over.

"So how are we going to make Zim jealous, especially since it seems he's not even here?" asked Gaz.

"Haven't you ever heard, a picture is worth a thousand words, we got camera's and video recorders" said Justin.

"Sweet!" said Gaz.

Justin grabbed Gaz by the base of her skull kissing her on the lips while a friend snapped a photo. Gaz was soon handed a red cup with brown liquid. She took a sip and fought to keep it down. She danced with a girl even making out a bit which was taped. She had a cup of fruit punch that someone gave to her. By the time she reached Justin she was on her 5 cup of fruit punch. She grabbed Justin pulling him close and started making out with him again. One of his hands had slipped under her skirt where she could feel him playing with her ass.

"Hey you want to take this to a more private location?" asked Justin.

"Hee, hee surp I doop" slurred a very drunk Gaz.

"Cool" said Justin.

Justin smiled then waved his friend over who had a video recorder. He then took Gaz upstairs.

**The Next day.**

Gaz woke up with a splitting headache and a very sore body though between her legs hurt more. She looked down at the floor to see her skirt and tank top. She looked over at her bed mate only to be filled with horror as it was not Justin. She sat up in bed finding out just how much her body really hurt.

**"Oh fuck!" **screamed Gaz.

"Wuh?" asked her bed mate.

Gaz jumped out of bed throwing on her cloths trying to get out of the room. As Gaz raced down the hall she saw Justin come out another room. When he saw her he simply smiled leaving Gaz with a sense of dread and shame. She ran home and locked herself in her room crying over her stupid mistake.

**Monday**

GAz walked into school wearing a sweater and khaki's. She wore no makeup all while trying to keep her head down as she was feeling embarrassment another new emotion for her. Her attempts at invisibility were soon foiled when a student started showing a video of her first sex romp. People started laughing and calling her names.

"Hey baby that was an awesome night, it was nice until you ditched me for another cock" said Justin.

"Yeah you give nice bj's" said another guy.

"She also knows how to please women" said a girl.

"Hey lets see that sweet ass again" said Justin reaching for Gaz's pants.

"Stop it!, leave me alone" sputtered Gaz full of shame, embarrassment, and fear.

_"Oh god what did I get myself into!" _thought Gaz.

"She asked you to stop, now stop or feel my wrath" said a heavy voice.

"Oh look the white knight came here to save the princess so he could plunder her castle" laughed Justin.

It was funny for all of 5 seconds. First the voice turned out to be Zim's and second Zim grabbed Justin by the nose then proceeded to toss Justin down the hall like a rag doll. Everyone stood in silence waiting for Zim to speak.

"You have exactly 2 hours to remove and destroy all pictures and or video taken of Gaz in the last few day, if not then you can join Justin in the hospital" said Zim.

The hall scattered leaving only Zim and Gaz.

"Thank you Zim" said Gaz.

"Don't thank me, I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't been such a slut" said Zim.

"Excuse me!" said Gaz.

"You head me, now get out m way" said Zim.

Zim tried to leave only for Gaz to angrily grab his arm.

"Look I was only trying to make you Jealous, because I uh...love you" said Gaz.

"So" said Zim.

"What!" demanded Gaz.

"I don't care at all because I don't love you" said Zim.

"What!" said Gaz shocked.

"I don't love you, you disgusted me by acting like a slut" said Zim.

**"Fuck you Zim, I am not like those other whores who've been trying to sleep with you"** screamed Gaz.

"Could have fooled me, I thought you were stronger but I guess you aren't strong enough to resist my pheromones" said Zim.

"What the fuck are talking about!" demanded Gaz.

"On my planet most Irkens are lab created but few are natural born and those who are natural born have pheromones that attract females, I am a natural born Irken, it's why I was banished and not killed" said Zim.

"Wait a damn minute are you saying that I am not really in love" said Gaz.

"Correct!" said Zim.

"Why the hell didn't you think to mention that!" demanded Gaz.

"I did not think it mattered nor will it ever, I am moving out of the house, I have my own place, the only time you will ever see me is in the hallway" said Zim.

Zim didn't bother to let Gaz respond as he walked away. Gaz started screaming while slamming her fists into lockers. She tossed a trashcan into a wall. A book fell out of the trashcan which Gaz picked up to shred when she noticed the cover. E**xplore the world! ** Gaz stared at the book as she thought of Zim's departure 5 years ago when an idea struck her. Gaz was going to leave town, She headed home to pack.


	8. Chapter 8 Passing moments

**Disclaimer I do not Own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later.<strong>

Dib stepped off the plane looking around when he saw a tall green man. This was by his standard's better then someone holding a sign. He walked over to Zim happy to be home.

"Hey Zim long time no see!" said Dib hanging the green man.

"Come on lets go" said Zim.

In the past 5 years Zim had dropped out of high school as he went on to create and ran his own bar which he currently lived over top of. Dib graduated but was soon recruited by a paranormal investigation team. With them he met the original Big Bad Wolf, they discovered Dracula who as it turns out was living in Vegas, they even found documented proof of Atlantis but never went as it was under a volcano. Zim had also discovered how far his pheromones worked. It did not affect women who were married, lesbian or had been in close contact for long periods and resisted.

Zim parked his car in the back of his bar then proceeded to help Dib with his stuff. When they walked into the bar they saw two women one who was counting the money and the other was cleaning the last of the glasses. The one cleaning the glasses was Sara who was so happy to see Dib she ponced on him. They decided to have a long distance relationship with the occasional flings so long as they talked about it and so far it worked.

"I slept with my old math teacher Mr. Hootoal" said Sara.

**Kiss**

"I slept with a witch named Blainly, she was rather kinky" said Dib.

**Kiss**

"Wanna tell me about it" said Sara.

**Kiss**

"I rather show you" said Dib.

** Kiss**

"Come my apartment is right across the street, Zim owns them so his employees only pay half rent" said Sara.

"Boss kick them out before it becomes to graphic!" said the other women named Meline.

"Yes out with you" said Zim.

**Later that night.**

The bar was in full swing, there were people in every chair waiting for their food and drinks. Zim and 3 others were cooking as best and as fast as they could. Sara, Meline and 2 guys were servers, Dib was running the cash register and some guy named Jude was serving drinks. Some drunk women was doing bad karaoke while some not so drunk women were asking to see Zim. Everyone stopped what they were doing when a women in a hoodie with no sleeves entered. She wore a black hoodie, black slacks, 3 inch heels. On her right arm she had a blood red dragon tattoo. Her nails and lipstick were poison green. She sat down at the bar and grabbed a menu.

"See anything you like ma'am?" asked Jude.

"The old Grouch(made up) will have to do since you don't have what I like" said the women.

"Yes ma'am!" said Jude a little worried.

He only made Old Grouch once so he grabbed the drink guide. A waiter stepped over to the newcomer leaving a menu. Soon Jude brought her, her drink which she took sips of savoring it. Sara came over to get her order.

"I'll have coke to drink and to eat I'll have the Shrimp busettie" said the women confidently.

"Are you sure, those are shrimp as big as lobsters" said Sara.

"Very" said the women.

Sara swallowed her throat as she walked away to place the order . She stood in silence waiting for Zim's reaction to the order. His eyes bulged and he started sweating.

"A costumer ordered this?" asked Zim.

"Yeah a stranger to town, she didn't even bat an eye when I informed her about how big they were" Said Sara.

"Ok uh let her know it will be an hour and a half" said Zim.

Sara left to inform the costumer only to return with the message to take their time. Zim and his crew got to work cooking the giant shrimp, Zim prepared the shrimp, another prepared the sides while the last one got the sauces ready. Once they were done all three of them carried the hulking meal to the customer, They watched in mild horror as the women devoured her plate stopping only for air and drink until she was done.

"That was tasty" said the women licking her fingers.

"We're glad you enjoyed it" said Zim.

"Now take my money so I can get out of this dump" said the women.

**"How dare you!" **yelled a table in unison.

"Oh gods" said Zim shaking his head.

The table was a group of women who followed Zim around all the time. They knew about the pheromones but they did not even try to resist making them the Zim Groupies. Admittedly Zim did sleep with them from time to time as they were there. The women got up circling the stranger as if they were going to beat her up. None got to close as they all fell down paralyzed. When the last one fell it reveled GIR wo had left with Gaz 5 years ago.

"GIR what did I say about shocking people?!" asked the women.

"Spine, privates, head, neck and or eye" said GIR.

"That my good little robot' cooed the women.

"Gaz is that you?" asked Dib.

The women removed her hood reveling her entire face. It was Gaz only with short spiky hair, a nose piercing and eyes that showed wisdom and power.

"Do you know of any other female with a robot who likes pancakes?" asked Gaz sarcastically.

"I know 2 guys and a women named Bio who's robot is named Forks" said Dib.

"Someone I should know about?" asked Sara.

"Not at all since I never slept her" said Dib.

"Enough about you love life's" Said Zim.

"So why did you come back now?" asked Dib.

"When I left I was so angry at Zim that I wanted to kill him because I found it wrong he was disgusted with me but now I just want to fight him, like a real fight Zim, no holding back" said Gaz.

"I accept meet me at the Costar Gym at 5:30pm tomorrow" said Zim.


	9. Chapter 9 First fight, first date

**Disclaimer I do not Own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>People sat on the bleachers waiting for the fight to start. Zim was wearing his Pak which he hadn't done in a long time. The fight was no holds bar which pretty much meant neither side would be fighting gently. Zim's Pak was there because it gave him extra ability's. Gaz finally arrived wearing an all white catsuit. She jumped 5 feet into the air landing on the mat perfectly.<p>

"Already showing off huh" smirked Zim.

"Scared yet!" teased Gaz.

"Not even, what are your terms, Mine are if I win you work at my bar as a hostess, which means you have to great people in a friendly manner" laughed Zim.

"Deal, If I win we go out on a date" said Gaz smiling evilly.

**"Whore!" **screamed the Zim groupies.

"Deal" said Zim.

**Ding!, rang the bell.**

Zim stood where he was as he used the metal legs from the pak to strike at her. Gaz nimbly avoided the metal legs, moving closer to Zim as they did not work at close range. As soon as She was close enough she punched Zim in the face knocking him down. Zim used the jet pak version of his pak to move farther away from Gaz sending the legs into attack. Gaz grabbed a leg ripping it off then proceeded to try and stab Zim with it. Zim pulled a laser gun vaporizing the leg she broke but in return she broke his gun when she jumped at him headbutting his stomach.

Zim stood where he was as he used the metal legs from the pak to strike at her. Gaz nimbly avoided the metal legs, moving closer to Zim as they did not work at close range. As soon as She was close enough she punched Zim in the face knocking him down. Zim used the jet pak version of his pak to move farther away from Gaz sending the legs into attack. Gaz grabbed a leg ripping it off then proceeded to try and stab Zim with it. Zim pulled a laser gun vaporizing the leg she broke but in return she broke his gun when she jumped at him headbutting his stomach.

"So little Gaz what did you learn on your travels?" teased Zim

**Jab.**

"You'll never guess, turns out Irkens have been here before, someone wrote about your marriage proposals" said Gaz

**Block.**

"Wait that's why you issued this challenge, because you learned of Pok Mo Jin, Irken battle proposal?" said Zim.

**Leg sweep.**

"And much more" said Gaz.

**Dodge.**

**"**Sneaky, you might actually be of Irken decent" said Zim.

As Zim was distracted Gaz punched Zim in the gut while GIR zapped him. Zim mumbled something about cheating and great wins before passing out.

**2 days later.**

Zim and Gaz sat at a fancy table in a fancy restaurant. They had their drinks but not their food. Zim wore a tuxedo with a red tie. Gaz wore a black dress that covered everything but her arms. So many patrons looked upon her dragon tattoo with disgust but none dared say anything.

"So you dropped out of school to run your own business?" asked Gaz.

"Yeah I did but I later went back for my GED" said Zim.

"Why the hell didn't you just stay in school?" asked Gaz.

"Gaz I've been to many worlds, very few of them have the concept of school but none have made life this incredibly difficult. On this planet you need to go to school to a job but to get a job you need experience but to get experience you need a job but if you have to much then your considered overqualified. On some worlds there sadistic aliens who do it to be jack asses but your people made their way of life" said Zim.

"You really hate this planet don't you!" laughed Gaz.

"Truth be told I lose this planet" said Zim.

"I think you a sap" said Gaz jokingly.

"So on your 5 year journey what else did you learn?" asked Zim.

"I learn about myself of course but I also saw the so called wonders of the world, I learned like I said about Irkens, I found some books" said Gaz.

"SO what information did you gain form them?" asked Zim.

"The Irken battle proposal of course, I also learned about Hobkin which is a sexual stimulant that grows naturally on this planet, better known as nightshade" said Gaz.

"Isn't nightshade a poisonous plant on this world?" asked Zim.

"Yes it is though there are some minor variations that are harmless...when cooked" said Gaz.

"What kind of minor variations?" asked Zim.

"Eggplant stir fry for the gentlemen and for the lady lobster stew" said the waiter placing their food in front of them.

"What's with you and sea food?" asked Zim.

"I have no idea, one day I'm chowing down on Spicy cow tongue the next all I want is fish for the last 2 years" said Gaz.

Gaz and Zim started to eat. Zim was enjoying his meal though he did steal a glance or 2 to watch Gaz. Gaz didn't let on that she knew he watching as she was doing it to. She was waiting for when he would re ask his question but by then he would have already figured out that eggplant was a member of the night shade family. Zim put down his fork and cleared his throat.

"Ok this is the Gaz I love, the one who uses my knowledge against me,, tricks and manipulates me, I should have seen this coming but now all I want to do is take you home and fuck you into next week" Said Zim.

"Is that possible?, time travel through sex?" asked Gaz.

"I don't know but I'm willing to find out if you are" said Zim.

"Come on, dine and dash" said Gaz,

**3 weeks later.**

Zim and Gaz were breathing heavy both exhausted. Gaz was pretty sure she could no longer move. Zim had enough will power to grab his cell phone. They were both drenched in so much sweat that the bed had become a sponge.

"I'm going to be so pregnant" said Gaz.

"Oh damn we've been here for 3 weeks" said Zim.

"Well that explains all the water bottles and pizza boxes" said Gaz.

"2 more weeks then we planed" said Zim.

"I don't want to have sex for a while" said Gaz.

"Ditto, I think the only thing that came out was dust" said Zim.

"I didn't know orgasms could hurt" said Gaz.

"Go to bed" said Zim.

"Shut up" said Gaz.


	10. Chapter 10 All good things must end

**Disclaimer I do not Own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later.<br>**

Gaz, Zim and their daughter Maxi were at the zoo. They were going to meet with Dib, Sara and their son Billy at the lunch zone. Gaz and Zim had not gotten married instead they lived together which they enjoyed had light purple hair, pale green skin and red eyes like Gaz. GIR was with Dib not by choice. As Maxi squealed at the monkeys Gaz and Zim shared a kiss.

"Hey did you place the beer order?" asked Zim.

"Yeah why?" asked Gaz.

"I can't find the invoice, did you put it with the others?" asked Zim.

"Um no I forgot to print it but I did save it under that file labeled Gem 3" said Gaz.

"Oh good, I was afraid it might have ended up in the shredder, the trash or Maxi" said Zim

"Zim do you hate me?" asked Gaz.

"Of course I do, do you hate me?" asked Zim.

"Of course I hate you, you got me pregnant with that little monster!" said Gaz lovingly.

"I forget are we trying for angry sex or spiteful sex?" asked Zim.

"Oh shit!, um I think make up" said Gaz.

"Hold on let me check my calender" said Zim.

Zim turned on his phone as an elephant went flying overhead thrown by an unknown force. Zim checked his bar delivery's, his loss and profits chart, he checked his email then looked to see what kind of Sex he and Gaz were trying for. Gaz started playing with Maxi as she had lost her binkie. A zoo official was walking towards them.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Zim looking at the zoo official.

"No I don't think so, Maxi didn't steal anything last I checked" said Gaz.

"Oh by the way tonight is make other people feel like shit sex" said Zim.

"oh goodie I love that one, here comes our first victim" said Gaz.

"Sir, Madam I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said the zoo official.

"Why don't you leave" said Gaz.

"Your baby is causing a disturbance you need to leave" said the official.

"That's discrimination, are you going to ask all the other teething crying brats to leave?" demanded Zim.

"Your child is tossing animals around with her mind" said the Official.

**"Oh I see because my daughter has green skin that means she has mental powers so you automatically because we're a human, alien couple with a hybrid baby, but you completely ignore the white baby the purple glowing hand pointed at the monkey currently doing the supermen!"** shirked Gaz.

"I uh um I'm uh sorry for the misunderstanding" sputtered the man.

"That didn't do it for me" said Gaz.

"Not even close" said Zim.

"Gu by dum dum hep!" laughed Maxi.

"Did you hear that!" cried Gaz.

"Our baby just insulted a man, I'm so proud!" cheered Zim.

Gaz and Zim both kissed Maxi on the cheek then went on their way. They soon made it to the lunch zone were they found Dib, Sara, Billy and GIR. Before Zim could sit down GIR pulled on his pants leg trying to get his attention. When he did GIR pointed across the pavilion to a table where a man with sunglasses, trench coat and large hat was watching them. Zim went over to find out just who this stranger was.

"Why are you watching us!" demanded Zim.

"To conquer means glory, to defect means death, the Irken empire calls to you lost overlord" said the man.

"What the hell are you talking about, I wasn't lost, nor did I defect, I was banished" said Zim.

Gaz and Dib had seen Zim leave to figure out who the strange man was but now they were curios. The both got up to find out what was going on.

"You are nothing but a cowardly deserter, you shell die this day Zim" said the stranger.

The stranger removed his disguise reveling he was an Irken assets recall agent with a name tag that said To'ven. To'ven pulled out a blue long barreled laser gun. He pointed it at Zim who grabbed it trying to take it. Dib backed up but Gaz ran forward to try and help Zim. As Gaz reached them the gun went off striking her. Zim watched in horror as Gaz fell to the ground . To'ven went pall as Zim's eyes turned as red as blood. Zim pounded on To'ven repeatedly smashing his face until Dib pulled him off.

"Dib I need you to watch Maxi " said Zim.

"Ok but for how long?" asked Dib.

"For the rest of her life" said Zim.

"Were are you going?" asked Dib.

"To wage war!" said Zim.


	11. Chapter 11 The history (me being lazy)

**Disclaimer I do not Own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Cronaga. 200 years later.<br>**

"Ok students please open access you inforpad and move to page 300 Chapter 17 Zim the Irken slayer!" said a human millepede alien teacher.

"My great grand father told me about Zim!" said a Student.

"Really what did he say?" asked the teacher.

"He was a kid when Zim first came, he remembers that when Zim arrived he did so by using the monitors to announce his presence and what he came for, he informed the Irkens hiding on our world that they had 3 earth days to leave or he would kill them" said the Student.

"He did that to every planet he went to, some Irkens joined him as they believed he was the Alpha tallest, a legendary godlike being" said the Teacher.

"What's earth?" asked a student.

"Earth is the adopted home world of Zim and is located in the sector now known as Oh my god I'm fucking lost!, Earth is chapter 18 as thy become very useful in taking out the Irken empire" explained the teacher.

"Is Earth in the Galactic Senate?" asked another student.

"No, they are...to hostile and untrusting" said the teacher

"Why?" asked the same student.

"Because they don't even like their own kind, now Oglemesh begin reading please" said the teacher.

_"Zim was born April 18 1989 Earth time, Zim was a natural born Irken, Due to his many failures he was banished from his home world under the guise of it being a mission, he was informed a year later that he was in fact banished never to return" _read Oglemesh.

"Makiniki your turn" said the teacher.

_"Zim distraught by the truth ended his mission and reveled himself to one of the controlling governments on Earth, He reemerged some time later going to high school only to leave and make a life for himself until Gaz __Membrane came back into his life, togehter they created the first recorded Hybrideon, who later went on take over the Galactic Senate with only 3 words" _read Makiniki.

"Opendor your turn" said the Teacher.

_"Zim unable to convince the Almighty Tallest's to surrender left them with the belief they had won when in fact Zim had set their planet to blow, it is unknown what happened to Zim but he never returned to earth, never got to see Maxi Gim grow up, or her eventual departure from earth, Zim had a malfunctioned SIR bot called GIR who helped spread the word that Zim was the alpha tallest, GIR did not survive the war as the other SIR bots destroyed him but not before uploading a super virus that would make them turn against their masters" _read Opendor.


End file.
